It was the Best of Times, It was the Worst of Times
by Amanda332czx
Summary: A series of short chapters about Ginny's experiences with a certain Slytherin. Mostly drabbles.
1. Best of Times, Worst of Times

She could still remember those silver eyes, like liquid mercury, glinting and shining just beyond a cloudy cover.

A touch so soft and delicate it could stroke against the current of the feathers on an owl without ruffling them.

A smell so potent and intoxicating, it was almost visible as bright clouds of colors overflowing the air, pushing each other aside.

A whisper so smooth it could stimulate every hair follicle in her ears to the fullest extent, yet still leave each one intact, and standing at attention.

The tiniest pressure caused by the breath on her neck.

The shiver, for light feather-like finger tips were gliding across her back.

The gentle caress of lips against lips.

She could remember it all.

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.

There was a hell like none she had ever experienced in her five years at Hogwarts. The sort of hell that nobody can help you with. The sort that you never really recover from. It was closing in all around her, suffocating her, pushing at her from all sides, and resulting in her gasping for air. Each time, she just barely managed to painfully choke some oxygen down her throat. Whenever an attack hit her, she immediately lost all of her strength. Her knees would buckle and she would lie on the floor for hours, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth with hardly muffled sobs and tears leaking out of her red, swollen eyes.

The others didn't understand what was wrong. They couldn't know, of course, but even if they did, their horror, disappointment, and disgust would only make her feel worse. Usually, one would kneel beside her, pat her back, tell her it was all okay. More than once they had confronted her to talk about her behavior, but she refused to speak with them. Not just them, but everyone. Her grades, once stellar, were now at their all-time low, and her other friends had given up trying to be friendly. She started skipping classes, then whole days, then weeks. School was a bad joke.

What a fool I had been.

**A/N: Yay! Epic switch to first person at the end! Okay, so really cheesy beginning, but cheese is yummy so it's all good. The rest is better. I have actually already written this whole fanfiction, but I refuse to post the next chapter unless I get a review! Seriously, I don't care what you say. Just getting a review makes me jump with joy! And I can promise you that this fanfiction will be complete, so don't worry about that! As long as you review! Cheers!**

**And! Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, and if I was, I would be happy. She owns these characters. And also, credit goes to Charles Dickens for his awesome quote from Tale of Two Cities!**


	2. Age of Wisdom, Age of Foolishness

**A/N: Thank you to the people who followed or favorited my story! This next chapter is in honor of Hoa Kickin it Awesome, who reviewed! Thank you so much!**

And yet, when I had been with him, everything felt so right.

He opened my eyes to a point of view I had never thought about before. He showed me things I could never had dreamed about. His wisdom was fascinating, and his wit and cunning even more so. He knew exactly how to push everyone's buttons, how to charm them senseless, or how to make them feel special. Wanted, even. Loved. All of this with a simple change in expression and posture. He barely had to move a muscle.

Maybe that's how I should have realized that he wasn't good for me. How easily he could snap, or change his mood. That was my hint, given with repetition, as bright and bold as a single dot of ink on a plain sheet of parchment paper, but which went blatantly unnoticed by my ignorant and innocent eyes.

I was more enlightened than ever, but in the process of making the most foolish mistake.

**A/N: Yep! That's it. Short, but it ****_is_**** a drabble, so it's all good. Once again, I'm only posting the next chapter if I get another review! So click dat button, and make me happy in the process of getting the next chapter! Yay! 1 chapter for 1 review! Buy 1 get one free! What a deal! But time is running out! Hurry in now to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nuh-ting.**


	3. Epoch of Belief, Epoch of Incredulity

**Thank you to Teachmetodance and Laroche's Bitch for reviewing! It makes me so happy! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

I believed in him through and through. I hadn't a single doubt that he would be with me always, forever loyal and caring. I believed he could get through anything—he always had—without a single grimace or tear drop. He was strong. The shameless protector of me, a scrawny red head, from the prying and judging eyes of my classmates and the golden trio. He wouldn't judge me. Not ever.

How wrong I was.

When I found out about the things he told the other Slytherins back in the common room, my dreams of him and I, as well as all of my beliefs in him, were crushed.

At first, I couldn't believe it. Incredulity was my reaction to the things I heard people calling me in the hallways. They'd chuckle as they walked by and whisper horrible things over their shoulder. I was sure they must have just been messing around. But it kept going. And it got worse.

He'd try to apologize, explain that it was all a misunderstanding, charm me back into his clutches. Of course I fell for it. I was so glad to have an excuse to believe in him again.

**A/N: Yay! Slightly longer than the last one! Once again, review if you want another chapter! No reviews=no more chapters! The moment that some one writes a review, I will upload the next chapter! Like I said, I have already finished the whole story, so I'm just waiting on you! Yes, you, the person who is reading this right now on a screen somewhere. Review! Please.  
**

**If you are still on the fence about reviewing, or if you haven't already started typing a review, here is a little something about reviews. When I get a review, I literally jump up and down and start singing. Please give me this kind of happiness by typing "Good!". That is just 5 buttons. Please! 5 characters will give you a new chapter! Doesn't that sound like a good deal?**

**Disclaimer: Once again, not mine. How many times do I have to say this? How about I just say that this entire story with all of its chapters, posted or not posted, is not mine. There. Now I'm not going to have to do a disclaimer for each chapter. ;)**


	4. Season of Light, Season of Darkness

**A/N: Thank you so much, Dacymarie, for reviewing! Very much appreciated! It's good to know that some one likes what I write! Also, you get a new chapter dedicated entirely to you! Isn't that great? You review, you get a new chapter. That's how it works! This one is very short, but I like it.**

Before this whole ordeal, everything seemed perfectly simple, and clear as the day. We were the good guys, the warriors of the pure light. They were the enemies, as evil as the darkness. It was completely black and white. When he first approached me, I knew he was part of the dark side. The _other_ side. But after a while, I started to really think about my position. Things could never be that simple. He introduced a whole new level of gray into my head, and once it was there, I couldn't get it out. Nobody is bad and nobody is good. It is our actions that determines our status. And he acted wonderfully. At times, I forgot completely that I had once considered him part of the other side. The lines began to blur, and he was a person. A bloody hot person at that. And caring, concerned. Kind.

Needless to say, I have learned from then.

**A/N: Yep, that's it. Please review if you want more!**


	5. Spring of Hope, Winter of Despair

**A/N: Once again, a special thank you to Dacymarie, who reviewed and made me happy! Here is the next part!**

I used to be so hopeful. I actually thought that our love was stronger than this war, and that it might bridge the gap between us. Somehow, it could end the fighting. We would live together in a house of our own. We'd get married. We would escape our fighting families. It would just be the two of us.

But ever since that day there has been no hope. Only despair. He made his choice, and I couldn't follow. He had never really liked me, I realized, he had only played me. I was one of his pawns.

Thus, marked the beginning of my misery, a barren, cold winter of dead things. Hope among them.

**A/N: Review for more! There are three more chapters after this one! But only if you review!**


	6. Everything Before Us, Nothing Before Us

**A/N: Thanks again to my faithful reviewer, Dacymarie!**

Everything was in front of us. The whole world. We listed the places we were going to travel to and debated about which ones we should see first. Once we were out of school, we could do whatever we wanted.

I remember days of the weekend in which I would just lie on my bed and think about what we could do together. Surely we would still be together. It was a given. And no one would ever know. It would forever be a secret.

It wasn't so. It wasn't a secret to most, and we certainly weren't still together. Suddenly, all of those things I had dreamed about disappeared. It was as sudden as the popping of a balloon. One moment it was there, and the next it was just gone, leaving a gaping hole in my chest. I came to an instant awareness that I had nothing in front of me. Nothing to look forward to, nothing to chase after, and no one to love. I was very alone and without purpose. I had no options and no sanity. Everything had left along with him.

**A/N: Wouldn't that suck? To think you have everything, and then one day, poof! All of that is gone. You're on your own. I imagine that's what it's like to graduate from high school. Ug. Dreading that. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Direct to Heaven, Direct the Other Way

**A/N: Thank you, Pink Comet, for reviewing! Here is the next chapter for you!**

All of the noble things I had been doing made me feel good about myself. I could lend a hand to the Order, where I was allowed, I could help out Fred and George at their new joke shop, and I could comfort Harry. These things were relatively normal, but I liked doing them, because they made me feel important. This was all before I got to know him. Or thought I knew him.

Even though I had accepted him as a person—an amazing person who I thought I loved—I still had a sinking sensation in the back of my mind that what I was doing would probably send me straight to Hell. No collecting 200 dollars, and no passing Go. Just straight to Hell. This Hell would probably be enforced by my own mother, who would be so upset with me, so disappointed, and so betrayed. I didn't want to think about that at the time. That would be something to worry about for later. But then, in that age, she didn't know, and everything was a perfect Heaven.

**A/N: One more chapter to go! Then you guys will be able to see the whole quote! It will be awesome! You can match it up to all of the chapters! Yay! But first, you must review to get it! I hope you guys are as excited as I am!**


	8. Superlative Degree of Comparison Only

**A/N: This is the final chapter of this fanfiction! Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed and kept me going!**

It was the time that was most prominent. And whether it was beneficial or harmful, a nobility or a sin, or for good or for evil, it happened. These events refuse to be ignored in my brain, and I will never forget them. Nor do I want to. They have hurt me deeper than anything ever could, but they have also given me some of the best times in my life. I will not recover for some time. And even though I know this, I still think that one day, I might get a little better. The hope that is dead may grow back. The light that was extinguished may ignite anew. With a bright fire in my heart and budding hope in my mind, my wisdom, my trust and my life will return. And maybe, just maybe, I'll learn to love again.

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to heaven, we were all going direct the other way - in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only." —Charles Dickens

**A/N: That is the end of this series. It's sad, but I had a lot of fun with it! Please review and tell me if you had fun too! Or should I say the best of times? Cheers!**


End file.
